FORGET ME
by lostphilosopher
Summary: His last words... his last breath.. his last bit of chakra... all for him and only him. Character death


**This idea came to me when i was listening to this beautiful song... i hope you all will like it. here it is**

**Bhula dena mujhe, hai alvida tujhe **

**Tujhe jina h mere bina**

**Translation: **Forget me, goodbye to you

You have to live without me

It's the end... it's almost funny and i would have laughed if it didn't hurt to do so. From the starting i had this one dream, to be Hokage, to be acknowledged by everyone. when i became genin and sasuke went to Orochimaru, another dream added itself in my life. To bring him back. it was just not a dream, it was also a promise and i don't go back on my word and everyone knows that.

So when my dream is getting fulfilled and my Hokage dream is just around the corner and i am acknowledged by everyone, it has come to end. My end. I looked around myself. There was everyone, all five kages, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Timari, Kankuro, Bee, everyone and the most important Sasuke, holding me tears streaming down his face. I smiled.

"Teme, from when did you started crying like a cry baby?" i said to him

He looked at me but didn't said anything, his tears fell on my exposed stomach without a break. I looked around me bodies, blood was eveywhere. this was the result of the great war. A jinchuriki can't live if the beast is extracted from him and that what was happening to me. Madara had taken out mine and bee's bijju. Bee had died but had taken back by performing the jutsu that grandma Chiyo had performed for Gaara. Many other wanted to try it on me, but i knew that it was my time. i have changed this world with everyone's help and now i have nothing else to do here. So i was just lying here in the arms of the person who is the most important in my life waiting for my life to end but before i can do so there was this last thing that i had to do.

"Hey, guys i heard that people can ask a last wish before they die, so can i ask something. I mean it's not one wish but I can die peacefully if they were fulfilled" i asked through my dry throat, it was becoming difficult for me to do anything, my body had started going numb

Sakura sobbed in her hand, she was sitting beside my head. Everyone had tears in their eyes but they all nodded.

"First, i want to request to not make tailed beasts prisoner anymore in anyone's body. They are not going to do anything now to Anyone. I have shown them my Uzumaki charm. Right, Kurama?" I asked tilting my head to my left to see all beasts standing there looking at me. Kurama nodded and o lone big tear rolled down from his eyes.

"I didn't knew you can cry, fir ball" i said to him, he didn't replied but glared at me.

i chuckled and regretted doing that soon because it caused pain.

"We promise on our life that we won't make another Jinchuriki." All kages said at the same time.

"Arigatou" i said to them

"Grandma Tsunade," i said and she looked in my eyes, tears glistening in her eyes "Don't give this Teme any punishment please, he had learned his lesson" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes to her and sasuke gave sob beside me. he hadn't said anything not that he was a talkative person to start with but still i was worried of why he was being this silent. "and i'm sorry i wasn't able to fulfill that promise and don't think it was because of that idiot necklace, it's not with me now and this is still happening so it means that it wasn't a cursed necklace." I mentally scoffed at the idea of cursed necklace but smiled from outside.

"You won't die without fulfilling you dream i promise you that" she said to me and then looked at the crowd "People of Konoha and all the Kages, today i announce that i am taking a step back from my responsibilities as hokage and appointing Uzumaki Naruto as sixth Hokage" She screamed out to all the people and everyone cheered.

Fireworks were set off in myself at this news and i smiled my best smile for everyone.

"So i am going to be the Hokage with the least bit of time spend on this position, well that would be record, huh" i said to her and she hiccuped a little between her tears.I then apolosised to Hinata for not giving her a reply of her confession, told Kiba to tell his feeling to Hinata, told Shino to not to cover himself with clothes, asked for forgiveness from Shikamaru that he won't be able to be my adviser, Choji to not stop eating, prople always stop you but you should do what you want and Ino to stop fighting with Sakura.

"Sakura" i said as i turned to my team "Surpass every medic nin in this world and don't ever feel weak, ok" She nodded and i turned to Kakashi Sensei.

"Sensei, there is only one thing i need from you in my last moment" i said and he looked me in the eye and he had unshed tears in his eyes "Show me your face" I chuckled and a pain shot through me.

He didn't said anything and pulled the mask away. well i had to say he was handsome. i giggled like girl when i saw him and a lone tear rolled down from his eyes.

"See guys i was at last able to see his face" i said to sakura and sasuke.

Sakura smiled sadly and sasuke just continued to shed tears silently.

I looked at him and i knew what i had to say to him and what to do afterwards.

"Sasuke, I love you" i said and smiled.

"Naruto you can't go. You can't leave me like this, now that e have a chance to live a happy life and to not ever see behind us and just live with each other and everyday wakeup seeing each others face and had our fights. and you are trying to go, you want to leave me here with all your memories and my regrets of leaving you, i can't live without you. Please don't go, i'll kill myself " Sasuke at last spoke, telling everthing which he could with all the emotion he had, he couldn't live without him. naruto was the only regular thing in his life. His rivalry, his friendship, his will to never give up. he can't live without him. it was like his family as dying again infront of him but the pain was doubled tripled and his heart would bleed on it's own with it. "I love you too, Naruto. don't go, don't leave me" he put his head on Naruto's chest and sobbed very hard.

"Sasuke kiss me" naruto said and sasuke without any hesitation met his lips with naruto's. all the sadness, grieveness saturated in that kiss and to never stop but feel those soft lips on his own for all eternity.

Everyone watched the display with tears in their eyes. The worst punishment was given to this rogue nin in front of which all the punishment will look small. the punishment of incomplete love, the punishment of not being able to do anything for the one you love, the punishment that no one want.

Naruto pulled away from sasuke and looked in his eyes."Hey i once read a jutsu i want to try it. i couldn't do it myself."

"Of course you wouldn't be able to do it. You are a dobe"

"Teme, this jutsu requires two person, that's why i couldn't do it. i have to use my right and you have to use your left hand and we will make the seals with those hands together. see these are the seals." naruto showed him the seals.

"What the jutsu would do?" Sasuke asked choking back tears

"It will give me peace after i am gone" naruto replied

sasuke nodded and he touched his left hand with naruto's right and performed the seals, when the seals was finshed Naruto withdrew his hand and put it on Sasuke's forhead and surged his chakra there.

A light appeared around sasuke and when it was gone he looked at the the blond in his arm and placed him on the ground and asked in his cold voice something, something that made everyone's heart get cold from dread and they looked at the blond curiously as he started to close his eyes. Sasuke had asked from the blond on the ground "Who are you?"

and Naruto took his last breath and replied Sasuke "Nobody important"

_**THE END**_


End file.
